


After Party

by Hudstrige1



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: In my own little fantasy, this is what happened after the Space Otter's party.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by duderrific on Tumblr! :)

"So where to now Jonah-Jonah-babona? Is there a uh, Space Otter's party _after partayyy?"_  
Cyrus knows he's acting like a total spaz around Jonah-again-but at this point he can't not _be._  
After what _happened,_ he will _never_ be the same! He's the _Space Otter's MVP._ He's never been the MVP of _anything!_ And to be _chosen and presented_ by no one other than _Jonah Beck._ Through his eyes, he's _won at life._ He got his own jersey, now having _matching_ jerseys might be add.  
But will Jonah _want_ to be matching? After the whole sports jacket thing, he's figured he's not the 'matcher' kinda guy. But why would he _let_ them have matching jerseys if he _didn't_ want to match?  
Would he want to wear his one day, and for Cyrus to wear his own to next? _Why_ is he reading so much into this?!  
"Actually, uh," Cyrus is chuckling at him and his adorableness in general.  
"I was kinda hoping I could talk to you. Alone, about something."  
" _Me?"_ He can't believe his own ears. What else could possibly happen? He's already so high, maybe a little _too_ high, on all this adrenaline, bliss and eagerness.  
Andi and Buffy are both smirking, standing upright and getting ready to leave.  
"Yeah." He's still chuckling, but this time out of nervousness.  
"We'll see you guys outside," Buffy offers to wait in a smile, though she and Andi have a feeling they'll be inside talking for a while about what they assume Jonah is going to tell him.  
"Okay," Cyrus chirps to them, Jonah and Andi exchanging kind waves.  
"See ya," Andi has the last word before she walks out of the building with her best friend.  
Trying to keep his cool now that he's alone with the Jonah Beck, Cyrus shuffles his feet and rests his hand into his pockets.  
Tightening together his lips, air rushes out of his nostrils with nervous innocence in his eyes.  
He's been alone with Jonah before, but there's something different about this very moment. Like something _important_ is about to happen. And oh, he has no idea.  
"So, uh, I broke up with Amber."  
"Yeah..." Cyrus tries not to show too much interest in the statement. His eyes shine at Jonah's giggle.  
"Andi told me you gave her back the bracelet. How'd you get it back?" He questions in wonder.  
"I cut off her arm."  
" _Seriously?"_ Cyrus is appalled, his cringe being the only noticeable thing upon his face.  
"I'm _joking,_ Cyrus." Jonah laughs.  
"Oh..." He feels stupid for having been so gullible.  
"You crack me up." That's been something that Cyrus has been hearing him say a lot, lately. Each time he hears him say it, he's aware about how it should be easier to believe, but it still feels so strange. Unreal, even. _Jonah Beck_ thinks _he's_ _funny._  
"She thought I broke up with her because of Andi." Jonah returns to the topic.  
"Oh...Yeah..." Cyrus is blushing at his foolishness. Jonah wants to have a 'bro talk', doesn't he.  
At least that means they're getting closer as friends, right?  
Of _course_ Jonah wants to tell Cyrus he likes Andi. How could he _not_ like Andi? Who _wouldn't_ like Andi? Like Buffy said earlier, she's _Andi Mack._ He already knows that Jonah's good enough for her- _duh_ -so now, as her best friend, he must find out his intentions and be promised that she won't get her. Just this past month alone, Andi's been through too much chaos.  
"Didn't you, though?" That's his assumption. That's of course the reason why he dumped her, right?  
"I broke up with her because of _you,_ Cyrus..." His sweating hands fold together, holding back a weak smile and trying to control the rattling heart bouncing around in his chest.  
" _Me?_ Why?" Cyrus still isn't getting it. He refuses to believe that Cyrus is implying what he could possibly be implying.  
" _Because,_ Cy' guy," Jonah laughs at him, swiftly brushing his shoulder over the other boy's right shoulder for a swift second.  
That said boy might just faint, heart dropping into his stomach and his eyes dilating.  
Holy _crap._  
"I-I broke up with Amber, because..." Jonah Jonah-babona's face grows redder with each second.  
"Because I like _you."_  
His smile is nervous; almost regretted, in fear of what Cyrus will say, and of what's to come.  
" _Really?_ " Cyrus's surprised he can even speak right now, tongue dried up and throat tensing. "Y-you like _me...?_ " He's hoping his sudden odor isn't ruining the moment.  
" _Yeah,_ " smiling at him, Jonah is surprised that the signs pointing towards his feelings weren't obvious like he'd thought.  
"I thought you liked Andi-"  
"Andi was right to get some distance from me, Cyrus." Jonah feels he needs to interrupt his tender speaking.  
"We both needed space to think clearly, and well, I couldn't think straight."  
"Oh. _Oh,"_ Cyrus gets it now, laughing at his pun.  
That same laugh being one hundred percent contagious, Jonah giggles over at him. His smile gives Cyrus goosebumps.  
"I-I, uh, like you too. I _really_ like you. Obviously. I'm always such a _mess_ around you." Cyrus grins but still blushes at the re-encounters of all the times he feel he's fooled himself around him.  
"And I love that." Jonah touches his palm, and Cyrus just barely jumps.  
"Sorry..." Jonah takes that as a bad sign, face falling sadly.  
" _No!_ No," Cyrus nervously reassures, taking his hand completely to show that he's _not_ scared anymore; that he's _not_ insecure.  
"I-I think you're _great._ And not just because you're 'Jonah Beck.' It's because you're...You're more than that. You're more than a name. You're more than just a face, or a reputation. You give what you're passionate about your one hundred and ten percent, and, despite being one of the 'popular kids', you...You go out of your way to make everyone feel comfortable. Those are the kind of people who _deserve_ to be popular."  
Popular kid Jonah Beck might just shed a tear at that speech.  
" _This_ is why I'm so crazy about you," he smiles, Cyrus laughing in disbelief with a shaking head at his choice of words.  
"Wait, uh, if you do like me then why does the jersey you gave me say best friends? Well, 'vest friends." He giggles.  
"Because _you_ are my best friend, but...I also want you to be more than that at the same time." Jonah is rubbing his fingers in circles on Cyrus's palm.  
" _Yes._ I-I mean, yeah." He's trying to take it down a notch with the eagerness. He just can't believe it's happening.  
"You _don't_ need to be someone you're not around me," Jonah smiles to him. "Same thing with the 'girly' text. Even if you were, I...I like you for who you _really_ are, Cyrus."  
Cyrus could kiss him then and there, which he _wants_ to, but he'll be deciding to wait until another alone-time event rolls around.  
He can tell Jonah is thinking about it too, face burning at the feel of his lips being quickly gazed at, but his throat forcefully clearing when eye contact is returned.  
Jonah decides to plan out an opportunity to actually do so.  
"So, do you like, wanna go on a date somewhere tomorrow?"  
" _Yeah!_ W-when?" Cyrus knows he doesn't need to be stuttering around him anymore, but just can't help it. Jonah is _asking him out._  
" _Awesome._ Say, around this time? Can I walk you home?" Until they both have to departure, Jonah wants to be around the boy as much as possible.  
" _Yeah..._ Of _course_ you can..." Cyrus can't stop grinning again, Jonah giggling back as usual.  
"So, uh, about the date," Cyrus's eyes happily notices that they're still holding hands.  
"Can we wear matching jerseys?"  
Jonah knows he needs to make it up to him by not wearing the matching jacket.  
Not only does he feel the need to make up for it, but he _wants_ to. Being around Cyrus doesn't make him care about 'looking like a couple of dorks.'  
"That's _perfect."_  
Together, they laugh.  
Buffy and Andi not to say anything but to look at one another with big smiles and dancing bodies, when they witness Jonah walk out of The Spoon with Cyrus around his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Request anything gallavich, jonnor or jyrus on my Tumblr heyoricohannah so I can keep this series going! :)


End file.
